tenimyufandomcom-20200214-history
VICTORY
The song 'VICTORY' is frequently used in many TeniMyu performances either in its full form or a shortened version for medleys. Outside of the Fudomine matches the audio of Ryuuzaki stating the match orders is cut out. It's performed in: *Remarkable 1st Match Fudomine *Dream Live 1st *In Winter 2004-2005 Side Fudomine ~Special Match~ *Dream Live 2nd *Dream Live 7th *Seigaku vs. Fudomine *Dream Live 2011 Romaji= RYUUZAKI Kesshyou ORDER happyousuru! DOUBLES TWO Fuji, Kawamura sente hisshou ja! RYOMA ima me no mae ni mieru no wa RYUUZAKI DOUBLES ONE Ooishi, Kikumaru! RYOMA taosubeki RIVAL no sugata sa RYUUZAKI SINGLES THREE Kaidoh maken janai yo! RYOMA ima wakiagaru toukon wa RYUUZAKI SINGLES TWO Echizen abarete oide! RYOMA kachinokoru tame no ENERGY RYUUZAKI soshite, SINGLES ONE Tezuka! RYOMA kono te no hira de nigiru no wa ore no buki RACKET no GRIP ano tekigoshi ni ukabu no wa sanzen to kagayaku VICTORY RYUUZAKI saa itte oide! ALL Iku ze GO FOR IT chikara dashikiru made NEVER GIVE UP jaru ze JUST MY TURN kanarazu ubau V.I.C.T.O.R.Y VICTORY! (talking) HORIO toutou Echizen no SINGLES DEBUT da KACHIROU yosh ouen mo kiai ireru zo INUI shiai no mae no ADVICE dakedo OISHI kore daro INUI nanda wakatter tte wake ne OISHI masaka chiku yosen de hazusu to wa omowanakatta na MOMOSHIRO hontos ne! KIKUMARU Momo! omae wa hoketsudaro! MOMOSHIRO a so datta! chikucho! detakattaa!!! ALL Iku ze GO FOR IT chikara dashikiru made NEVER GIVE UP jaru ze JUST MY TURN kanarazu ubau V.I.C.T.O.R.Y VICTORY! RYOMA Iku ze GO FOR IT ALL chikara dashikiru made NEVER GIVE UP jaru ze JUST MY TURN kanarazu ubau V.I.C.T.O.R.Y VICTORY! |-| Kanji= 今目の前に見えるのは 倒すべきライバルの姿さ 今湧き上がる闘魂は 勝ち残るためのエナジー この手のひらで握るのは　俺の武器ラケットのグリップ あの敵越しに浮かぶのは　燦然と輝くヴィクトリー ［さあ、行っておいで！］ 行くぜ　GO FOR IT 力出し切るまで　NEVER GIVE UP やるぜ　JUST MY TURN 必ず奪う　 V・I・C・T・O・R・Y　ヴィクトリー 「とうとう越前のシングルス・デビューだ」 「よーし、？？も気合入れて行くぞ」 「試合前のアドバイスだけど…」 「（パワーアンクルを外し）これだろ」 「何だ、分かってるってわけね」 「まさか地区予選ではぞっすとは思わなかったな」 「ほんとっスね」 「桃！お前は？？だろ！」 「地区ショーっ、出たかったぁ！」 行くぜ　GO FOR IT 力出し切るまで　NEVER GIVE UP やるぜ　JUST MY TURN 必ず奪う　 V・I・C・T・O・R・Y　ヴィクトリー 行くぜ　GO FOR IT 力出し切るまで　NEVER GIVE UP やるぜ　JUST MY TURN 必ず奪う　 V・I・C・T・O・R・Y　ヴィクトリー |-| English= Right now, in front of us we can see the shapes of our rivals we have to defeat Right now, the fighting spirit welling up us is the energy to endure till the end In the palm of our hands we hold our weapon, our racket’s grip We’ll rise above our enemies towards a brilliantly shining Victory XX Move on! GO FOR IT! Until you run out of energy NEVER GIVE UP! Do it! JUST MY TURN! We’ll definitely snatch I away V I C T O R Y VICTORY XX Move on! GO FOR IT! Until you run out of energy NEVER GIVE UP! Do it! JUST MY TURN! We’ll definitely snatch I away V I C T O R Y VICTORY Move on! GO FOR IT! Until you run out of energy NEVER GIVE UP! Do it! JUST MY TURN! We’ll definitely snatch I away V I C T O R Y VICTORY Sources *AmarisRiku @ GoogleSites *Yoshikochan Category:Music